Clairvoyant
by Midnight 56721
Summary: Alice and Edward are new students at forks high school. Jasper has been chosen as the new king of the Volturi and has begun the change to become a vampire. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**New Blood in Town**

**BPOV**

I enter the biology class just as the bell rings. I traipse to the back of the class and take my usual seat beside the window. I glance out the window. It had started to rain again. As usual! I turn back and notice that there was a microscope and five slides on the table in front of me.

"Okay, settle down!" bellows Mr. Molina over the racket the class was making. "Today we will be identifying the stages of mitosis!"

Just then, a tall boy with honey blond hair saunters through the door. "Late again Mr. Hale. That's the third time you have been late this week," Mr. Molina says disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mr. Molina." muttered Jasper.

Jasper strode to the back of the room and takes his seat beside me. I pull the microscope towards me and fix the slide in place on the stage. I look through the eyepiece.

"Prophase," I mutter.

"If you say so,"replies Jasper.

"Why don't you try the next one," I say as I change the slides.

"No!"

I sigh. Jasper never used to be like this. I don't know what has gotten into him. I have known him my whole life but lately, he's been in a constant mood, drinking, smoking and always late for class. I wish he would tell me what's wrong.

"What has gotten into you lately, Jas? It's like I don't know you anymore!"

I glance at the next slide and neatly write 'anaphase' on the worksheet. He's not answering me. I swivel around to gaze at him. He's staring absentmindedly out the window. When he realises I'm watching him, he turns to glower at me.

I raised my eyebrows "are you going to answer me?"

"Bella will you just leave me alone! There's nothing fucking wrong." He retorts.

"Fine!"

I continue to finish off the rest of the worksheet and Jasper resumes staring out the window. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He has never spoken to me like that before. I finish the worksheet with five minutes of class to go and Mr. Molina came to collect the worksheet.

Just then the bell rang. Mr. Molina yelled over the din "there will be a test on this chapter next Monday."

Jasper had already jumped to his feet the second the bell rang and was already out the door. I sigh and head for my next class, English. English was my favourite subject and we were starting Shakespeare today, which was even better. I take my usual seat in the second row and take out my books.

I was one of the first to arrive. As I waited for everyone else I noticed a boy I didn't know walk into the classroom and handed the teacher a sheet of paper. He was tall and had untidy hair which was an unusual shade of bronze.

"Attention everyone, we have a new student today." Mr. Warner announced. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I have just moved here from Chicago."

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was looking back at me. I blushed and looked away. I didn't look up again until I heard the chair beside me being dragged along the floor. He smiled at me. I smiled back and blushed even redder.

Mr. Warner was walking around the room handing out books. I looked at the book as it landed on my desk. _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Let's see Edward why don't you read the part of Romeo and Bella you can read the part of Juliet."

**JPOV**

I jerk awake to the sound of my alarm going of. I groan and roll over and hit the off button and fall back to sleep.

I wake again to a knocking on my bedroom door.

"Jasper get up," my mother was yelling. "You're going to be late for school. Again!"

I sigh, roll out of bed and head for the bathroom.

After a shower, I grab my school bag and make my way out to my car. I didn't have time for breakfast. I was already late.

Five minutes later, I arrive at Forks High School and I park my car in my usual spot beside Bella's red Chevy truck and my twin sister Rosalie's BMW. I noticed a new car across the parking lot. A Volvo.

Who owes that, I wondered.

I sigh and head for my biology class for another monotonous day of school. I was already wishing it were lunchtime.

"Late again Mr. Hale. That's the third time you have been late this week," Mr. Molina said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mr. Molina."

I headed for my usual seat beside a girl with a heart-shaped face and chocolate brown eyes.

Bella pulls the microscope towards her.

"Prophase," she muttered.

"If you say so,"I replied.

"Why don't you try the next one," she suggested.

"No!"

I wish she would leave me alone. She knows I don't understand this crap and I don't care to learn.

I turn to stare out the window. I watch a bird walk across the parking lot.

"What has gotten into you lately, Jas. It's like I don't know you anymore!"

I choose to ignore her and continue to stare out the window. I realise she was still staring at me. I looked at her wishing she would leave me alone. But I knew she wouldn't just drop it.

"Are you going to answer me."

"Bella will you just leave me alone! There's nothing fucking wrong."

I continue to stare out the window for the rest of the class. The second the bell rang I get up and head for the door not evening bothering to wait and find out what day the test was. I was going to fail anyway!

I head outside for a cigarette before maths. I hated school and could not wait until I graduated and moved away from this god-forsaken town.

When I stroll into class. Mrs, Murphy doesn't even glance in my direction and doesn't even bother to comment on my being late. She was used to it by now. She continues teaching about quadratic equations.

I head for my seat in the back of the classroom and realise a new girl was sitting in my seat. She was small and had short, spikey black hair. She looked up smiled and waved wildly at me. _Weirdo! _I turn around and take a seat at the front of the class.

After class, she marched up to me.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice Cullen, from Chicago."

"You took my seat."

"I know!"

"What do you mean 'you know'- wait a minute how did you know my name?"

"I had a vision of you. I came to find you."


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria. It was a fairly large room full of round tables. One wall was lined with windows and another wall was lined with people. The lunch line.

The place was buzzing with the sounds of people talking and laughing and enjoying their break.

I was waiting for Alice to arrive.

Just then, I saw her coming towards me. The tip of her spiky hair was barely visible among the throng of people.

"What were you thinking Alice?" I whispered. "You can't just walk up to people and say you had a vision of them!"

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Because they'll think your weird!" I replied. I lowered my voice so the people at the table next to us wouldn't hear. "That is the reason we left our old school remember?"

"I know but I think I found him this time, my one true love."

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that!"

"But this time is different, I know it."

I didn't believe her. She was certain every time. I didn't want to see her heart get broken again.

Just then, Jasper walked in the door his arm around a girl and they were both laughing.

"It looks like he already has a girlfriend," I said.

"What? No, this can't be happening. I did not see this in the vision." She cried.

I looked at the girl. It was the girl from my English class. Bella. She had a heart shaped face and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. She was beautiful.

Alice was giving Bella a look of deepest loathing. This was not going to work out well.

**JPOV**

The rest of the day went by as if it were in slow motion. I could not wait for lunch to tell Bella about the weird new kid. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. I looked at the clock. Five minutes left.

The minute the bell rang, I leapt out of my seat and headed for the door. I waited outside the door of Bella's Spanish class.

The second she saw me, she came over. She was looking at me curiously. I realised it was because I never wait for her outside her class.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So, did you hear about the new kid?" I asked.

"Edward? Yeah he's in my English class." She replied.

There were two new students. They must be brother and sister.

"Edward? No, I'm talking about Alice." I thought for a minute. "Alice Cullen, I think she said her name was."

"Oh Edward has a sister," she replied. She was barely listening to me. She was staring of into space with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but she's a bit strange." I started to walk towards the cafeteria. Bella started to follow slowly.

"Strange? How so?" she turned to look at me.

"Well when I walked into maths, she was sitting in my seat and after class she told me she came to this school because she has a vision about me. See what I mean. She's delusional. "

"Okay, I see what you mean. That is strange. What did you say to her?"

"I didn't know what to say. I just turned around and walked away."

She burst out laughing. I was glad to have such a good friend like her. I laughed along with her and put my arm around her as we entered the cafeteria.

We walked towards our lunch table. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting at the table in the corner beside a boy I didn't know. That must be Edward, I thought to myself.

"Hello, earth to space cadet." Bella called.

I jerked out of my reverie.

"What?" I said.

"I was just asking are you going to Emmett's party tonight?"

I had almost forgot about Emmett's party. I had been looking forward to it all week, but the arrival of Alice had driven it straight out of my head.

"Yeah! Definitely. Are you?"

"Um… I don't know…" she replied.

"Come on Bells, you have to –

I was interrupted by the arrival of Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's this I hear about you not coming to my party?" Emmett yelled.

Emmett was always loud. He never said anything without yelling.

"Yeah Bells, you have to come. It wont be the same without you," Rosalie said as she took her seat beside Bella.

"Maybe." Bella answered.

"Whatever Bells, we're not taking no for an answer," boomed Emmett.

**EPOV**

Alice had that look on her face again. She was having a vision.

"There's a party tonight. Jasper will be there." Alice smiled.

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella will be there too."

I looked over at her; she had a big grin on her face. She had a plan and I was guessing it involved me.


	3. Chapter 3

One Helluva Party

BPOV

I sighed. My clothes were strewn all over my bed. I had nothing to wear. I hated all my clothes. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were always dragging me to parties. I never enjoyed going to parties. I hated drunken people and Rosalie always got drunk and I ended up looking after her all night.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a royal blue top and stuffed them in my bag. I would change at Rosalie's. Charlie hated me going to parties. Hw wouldn't allow it.

I headed downstairs. Charlie came down the hall from the kitchen.

"You staying at Rosalie's tonight," Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad," I replied. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay Bells, have fun." He smiled.

"Bye Dad." I waved.

I banged the door behind me and ran down the drive.

I got in my truck and drove to Rosalie's house. Rosalie lived near Emmett so we would walk to the party later.

I parked in the driveway of the Hale's house. Rosalie's red BMW was parked in the driveway also. Their house was enormous. There were five spacious bedrooms, all with bathrooms.

I jumped down out of the truck, grabbed my bag and slammed the door. I walked to the front door. Jasper opened the door before I had a chance to knock.

"Oh hey Bells," he smiled.

"Hey Jas." I grinned.

"I'm heading over to Emmett's now. You coming?" he asked.

"Not now. I'm just gonna drop my stuff in Rose's room and change my clothes. Then I'll be over." I replied.

"Okay Bells. Rose is upstairs. See you later." He waved goodbye and headed down the drive.

I watched him walk down the drive. There was something different about him. I sighed. He was probably just drunk already.

I strolled in the front door into the massive foyer. I ran up the grand staircase. Rosalie's room was the first door at the top.

I entered the room and threw my bag down on the colossal four-poster bed. The walls were painted a rich red colour. Lady Gaga was blasting from the speakers in the corner.

I turned around; Rosalie was coming out of her bathroom wearing a gorgeous red dress. She looked beautiful, as always!

"You better get dressed, we are going soon," she said, looking at my outfit. Jeans and a t-shirt.

I grabbed my clothes and headed for Rosalie's bathroom. It was huge. It was bigger than my bedroom.

When I came out, Rosalie was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

APOV

I could not wait for the party. I had been excited about it all day.

I was wearing a green dress and black high heels. My outfit would surely to get Jasper's attention.

I drove my yellow Porsche to Emmett's house and parked near his house. The street was filled with cars. Though I have to say my car was the nicest. It was a Christmas present from Edward.

The party was in full swing when I arrived. I couldn't see Jasper anywhere.

"Come on," I said to Edward, "we need to find Jasper."

I grabbed a beer and surveyed the room. I saw Bella enter with a blonde girl by her side. The blonde girl headed off through the crowd as soon as she entered. Bella loitered by the front door.

"Edward, go keep Bella busy while I find Jasper," I said to Edward.

"What?" he yelled. He couldn't hear me over the music.

"Go keep Bella busy," I shouted back.

Just then I spotted Jasper coming down the stairs and made a beeline towards him.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled.

"Hey, have you seen Bella?" he asked.

"No. Want a beer?" I replied. I knew alcohol would have no effect on his system because he was already beginning the change but it distracted him from his search for Bella.

BPOV

We walked the short distance to Emmett's house. It was a cold night. You could barely see the sky with all the clouds in the way.

"It's going to rain," I said, "we better hurry."

"What's wrong with a bit of rain," she replied.

Rosalie staggered along the road in her impossibly high heels. She was already drunk.

When we entered Emmett's house, Rosalie headed off to find Emmett. I hung out by the door for a while. I saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Um… no," I said, embarrassed. "I can't dance!"

"Everybody can dance," he smirked.

Without further ado, Edward dragged me out onto the dance floor.

He was a really good dancer I had to admit. Dancing with him was that bad. I was always bad at dancing. I was really clumsy.

APOV

I had lost Jasper.

I turned my back on him for one second and he was gone.

I was looking around for him and I found Edward. He was dancing with Bella. He looked like he was having fun.

"Edward, I need your help," I yelled over the music.

I dragged him over to the other side of the dance floor so Bella wouldn't hear.

"What?" he asked annoyed that I'd interrupted.

"I lost Jasper," I replied.

"So?" he said. He didn't care.

"Edward, this is serious! He is going through the change way too fast! Faster than all the rest of them!" I shrieked.

"Okay, let's find him." He answered.

We searched the house upstairs and downstairs. He wasn't there. Nobody had seen him.

We headed out towards the garden. There was a wood behind the house. We walked through the trees looking for Jasper.

Our super speed and sensitive hearing helped us find Jasper quickly.

He had caught a squirrel. The squirrel was lying on the ground and Jasper was kneeling beside it. The squirrel was clearly dead and there was blood all over Jasper's face.

Edward gasped.

I was just relieved it wasn't a human.

"See, I told you," I whispered to Edward. "The change is happening too fast. He has to be the one! He's the true king of the Volturi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank to everyone who read my story. I hope ye like it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**King of the Volturi**

**APOV**

After the fiasco at the party, Edward and I had brought Jasper to our house. It was a large two-story house with five bedrooms. I was sitting on a chair beside the only actual bed in the house. Edward and I didn't need beds. We didn't sleep. Jasper was lying in the bed. Edward had knocked him out. It had been unnecessary. But that was Edward. Act first, think later. Jasper had been unconscious for five hours. Just then, his eyes opened. They were a golden colour. Was shocked. Most fledgling vampires eyes turned red first and then turned slowly to golden if they only drank animal blood. But, Jasper was different. It was becoming more obvious. He was the one.

Jasper sat up and looked around.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?" cried Jasper.

"It's okay, Jasper. You are just going through the change," I explained carefully.

"The change into what?" asked Jasper, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Jasper, you have been chosen as the next king of the Volturi. You are becoming a vampire." I told him.

"A vampire?" Jasper laughed. "You're joking!"

"No, Jasper, I'm serious!"

They were all like this at the start. They never believed me. All the others that had been chosen had taken the crown. After they placed the crown on their head, they all dropped dead. For that, is what happens when someone wears the crown that is not rightfully his. I had chosen them believing that they would be my king. But, alas, I have been wrong every year for a hundred years. This year I was sure I had gotten it right.

The only person, I had chosen to become king, but had never lifted the crown, was Edward. After I had chosen him, I knew he wasn't the one. He has been my best friend for eighty years and has helped me every year with the new fledglings.

Jasper looked up at me, and incredulous look on his face.

"You're insane!" he yelled.

"Jasper, you crave blood, don't you?" I asked gently.

"What have you done to me?" he yelled. He was getting angrier.

"You have been chosen to be the next king of the Volturi," I told him again.

"The Volturi?" he sneered.

"Yes," I explained. "The Volturi is a coven of vampires in Italy in a town called Volterra. The Volturi are getting out of control. The king, Carlisle, and his queen, Esme, have allowed the coven to hunt humans for fun for over a hundred years. I'm a vampire and now you are a vampire. It's up to use to stop them."

"You want me to stop bloodthirsty vampires from killing humans?" he laughed.

"Yes, we leave for Volterra tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he was no longer laughing. "I'm not going anywhere with you?"

"Yes," I stated simply. "You are."

**JPOV**

I could see Bella dancing with Edward. That fucking asshole.

Alice came over with my drink. I could smell it. It was really strong. It was as if my senses had suddenly improved. I was seeing further than I normally could. I could hear people talking in other rooms as if they were right beside me.

I looked over at Bella again. She was laughing. I grabbed my beer and downed it. It was really getting on my nerves so I decided to go outside to get away for Bella and Edward.

Outside, there was a strange smell. Almost like… blood! I spotted a squirrel in a tree and without thinking I lunged for it. it was disgusting yet… delicious.

Just then I spotted Alice in front of me. How the hell did she get here so fast? One minute there was no one and the next she was there. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

Both her and Edward were having a whispered conversation. I tried to run. The next thing I saw was Edward coming towards me and he knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed in a room I had never seen before. The curtains were closed. The room was in semi-darkness. Alice was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?" I said looking around.

"It's okay, Jasper. You are just going through the change," she said, slowly.

"The change into what?" I asked. I couldn't help sounding slightly hysterical.

"Jasper, you have been chosen as the next king of the Volturi. You are becoming a vampire," she said.

"A vampire?" I laughed. "You're joking!" this was all some joke. I bet Emmett put her up to it.

"No, Jasper, I'm serious!" she said sternly.

"You're insane!" I yelled. She had a mental problem. There was no such thing as vampires.

"Jasper, you crave blood, don't you?" she said gently.

The squirrel. It was all coming back to me now. There was blood. So much blood.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled.

"You have been chosen to be the next king of the Volturi," she said, again.

"The Volturi?" I snorted.

"Yes," she explained. "The Volturi is a coven of vampires in Italy in a town called Volterra. The Volturi are getting out of control. The king, Carlisle, and his queen, Esme, have allowed the coven to hunt humans for fun for over a hundred years. I am a vampire and now you are a vampire. It's up to use to stop them."

"You want me to stop bloodthirsty vampires from killing humans?" I laughed.

"Yes, we leave for Volterra tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he was no longer laughing. "I'm not going anywhere with you?"

"Yes," I stated simply. "You are."

"No way!" I shook my head.

"If you don't come, we will kill Bella."

I stared at her, shocked. I could see in her face that she was dead serious. For the first time, she actually looked like a vampire. Her fangs were bared and I could have sworn I saw a gleam of red in her eyes. I would not let her hurt Bella. My

Bella.

"Okay, I'll go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Volterra**

**JPOV**

_This was ridiculous. This could not be happening. According to Alice, i was... a king? A vampire king?_

Edward, Alicde and I had just boarded the flight that would take us to Italy. Alice sat by the window. I sat in the middle and edward sat on the outside keeping a constant eye on me as if suddenly I would jump up and try to escape. As if there was anywhere to escape to. We were on an aeroplane for fuck sake.

"So Alice, tell me more about Volterra." I quizzed.

"you will love it there Jasper! It's fantastic. You and I will be king and queen and we'll soon get the Vulturi under control" she replied.

"So tell me more about the Volturi. Are they the people of Volterra?"

"No Jasper, the people of Volterra are humans. The Volturi are all vampires. They are the royal guard of the king and queen."

"So how does someone become a vampire?"

_I thought you had to be bitten to become a vampire. But Alice said I was a vampire. I hadnt been bitten... had I?_

"Vampires are especially chosen depending on the skills they have."

"And I'm a vampire?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"So what skill do I have?"

_Asking Alice questions was like trying to draw blood from a turnip._

"You can control emotions"

"Control emotions?" i asked astounded.

"Yes" she replied.

"How?"

"You won't be able to do it now Jasper. You're skill develops after you become a full vampire. You're still just a fledgling. You will learn your skill in due time."

"So what can you do?" I asked.

"I can see the future," she responded. "that's how I found you."

"And Edward?"

"Read minds."

"So why have I been chosen as king?" i was still a bit skeptical about the idea of me becoming a king.

"I believe that you are the one" she answered.

"You _believe_ I am the one? What does that mean?"

"Well... i have been wrong before."

"So you might be wrong about me? I don't want to be a vampire. I want to go home."

"Well I'm afraid it's too late. You're going to beome a vampire whether you like it or not. The change cannot be reversed." Edward spoke for the first time since we boarded this flight.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked him.

He didnt answer me. He turned his head away from me. It was Alice who answered me.

"I believed Edward was the one. He didn't think he was and refused to take the risk."

"Alice, too much information." Edward warned.

"The risk?"

"We will have to tell him something Edward. Now is as good a time as any."

"Do as you wish," he responded.

"Okay Jasper, if you chose to accept the position as king, there will be a ceremony at twilight after you become a full vampire. In the ceremony you will lift the sacred crown onto your head. If you choose not to take part in the ceremony, you will remain a vampire, like Edward chose to do. If you take part in the ceremony and you are the right person, and I fully believe that you are, you will become king. And if you're the wrong person....."

"what?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"You die," she whispered. "But i don't think that will happen. You are the right person."

"You said it yourself Alice. You have been wrong before! How many time have you been wrong."

"there's been about thirty guys who I have chosen."

"And?"

"Only five were willing to take the risk."

"And they died?"

"Well, obviously, or i wouldnt still be looking." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't take the risk."

"You have to Jasper! You are the one, I have seen it. I never got a vision about anyone else before. You have to become king. The Volturi are threatening to go on a mass murdering spree of humans. We have to stop them."

**BPOV**

I was still reeling from the weekend. I could not remember anything that happened at the party Friday night. I can't believe that I got so drunk that I cannot remember anything. I shook my head.

I entered my biology class and headed straight for the back row where i sat alone. Or did I? I could not shake the feeling that there was something or... someone... missing.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ceremony**

**JPOV**

We landed in Italy at midnight. After going through security and grabbing my bag, I followed Edward and Alice out to the carpark.

"What now?" I asked.

"We drive to Volterra, of course!" replied Alice, leading me over to a sleek black sports car.

_An Aston Martin Vanquish!_

Edward chuckled to himself at my astonishment. His ability to read my mind was beginning to get on my nerves.

"This is Edwards car. He loves cars. I have a yellow porsche. You can get any car you want too." Alice smiled.

"Great." I responded, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm.

The drive to Volterra was over before I knew it. Edward drove like a lunatic.

We drove past the city walls that surrounded Volterra. The place was packed with houses and narrow streets. We passed a large square.

"This is the Palazzo dei Priori which was built in 1246 by vampires of course. The city of Volterra is over three thousand years old. So are some of the vampires," explained Alice.

We parked the car a short distance away from the square. Edward led us up a winding flight of steps to a gate which guarded the largest castle I had ever seen. There was a guard at the gate. He had black wavy hair to his shoulders. His eyes were red and I knew straight away that he was a vampire. Alice and Edward didn't look like vampires. Their eyes were a golden color.

"This is Demetri." Alice introduced us. "Demetri, this is Jasper. Our new king."

Demetri chuckled.

"That's what you say every time," he responded.

I followed Alice through the courtyard and up to the large front door. She knocked. A tall girl with mahongany hair answered the door.

"Welcome back, Alice."

She hugged Alice.

"Hey Edward." She winked.

"So this must be our new king," she said, looking at me. She smiled at me. She held out her hand.

"hey, I'm Heidi."

I shook her hand and I noticed she had violet eyes.

_Does she wear blue contacts?_

Edward looked at me and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Jasper," Alice explained.

"Follow me, Jasper," Alice said. "I'll show you to your room. After, we'll go hunting. You must be hungry."

**APOV**

Jasper was progressing through the change very quickly. His eyes had turned red, which doesnt usually happen so fast. His eyes would not remain red. If he did not drink the blood of a human, his eyes would turn golden, mine and Edwards. Edward and I did not drink blood from humans. We survived on the blood of animals. We called ourseves vegetarians. And judging by the speed of Jaspers progressions, they should be golden in a few days, right in time for the ceremony.

I led Jasper to his room.

"Alice," he asked. "How are we going to stop the Volturi from killing humans?"

"That's easy," I answered. "The Volturi have to obey the laws of our kingdom. Once we are king and queen we will introduce a law that says they can only drink the blood of animals."

"What happens if they don't obey?"

"They will be executed," I responded.

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"Rip them apart and burn the pieces," I answered.

"You don't stab them with a stake?"

"No," I laughed.

"How about garlic? Does that work?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Alice... if I become king, do I have to stay here forever? Can I ever go home?" he asked.

"Of course you can go home, for a while. You will have to leave though when it's obvious to people that you are not getting any older," I explained.

Of course he wanted to go home to Bella. I knew he was in love with her. But I knew she thought of him as only a friend. It was great knowing someone who could read minds. I was hoping Jasper would change his mind and want to stay here with me. But i wasn't going to force him to stay.

"It's just Bella will be worried. She doesn't know where I am. I just left. I didn't even say goodbye."

"Don't worry Jasper, Bella doesnt even know you're gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she doesnt remember you, at all. We altered her memory."

"What?" he yelled.

"Calm down, Jasper," I soothed. "She will remember you when she sees you again. You will just have to come up with an excuse as to where you've been."

**JPOV**

The days passed quickly. I had been introduced to everyone over the last few days. Carlisle and Esme, the king and queen. Alec, Jane, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Felix. They were all just a blur of faces. All I knew was that none of them seemed happy that I would be their king. The only one besides Alice that seemed to like me was Heidi. She smiled and waved every time she saw me. I had gone hunting for deer with Edward and Alice. I was beginning to like the taste of blood. I was shocked the first day when I discovered my eyes were red. But now, they had turned golden like Alice and Edward. I also had classes to learn how to control emotions.

Today i actually succeeded in turning Edward from a sour mood to a happy mood. But he turned even more sour once the effects wore off. Alice was overjoyed that i had mastered my skill.

"You're officially a full vampire, Jas," she squealed.

The ceremony was tonight.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the risk. I could die. But did I really want to be a vampire for all eternity?

It was twilight. The ceremony was about to begin. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. I had decided to take the risk. Alice was confident that I was the one and I had to try to save the humans from being slaughtered by the vampires even if there was a chance that I would die. I wouldn't see Bella ever again. But she didn't remember me so she would be okay.

"Jasper Hale, please step forward." Aro's voice boomed around the hall and silence fell among the vampires.

I walked towards the centre of the room. Aro stood there. In front of him was a table with a crown on it.

Aro had very long black hair with almost translucent skin. He looked over a thousand years old.

"Do you, Jasper Hale, believe you are the next king of Volterra?" he asked.

"I do," I responded.

"Then you lift the crown and place it on your head."

I reached out for the with shaking hands. I picked it up caerfully, took a deep breath and placed it on my head.

Everyone in the hall gasped in shock.


End file.
